Gill's birthday
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Its Gill's birthday and Sammy has a little surprise for her. We see a side to Gill that has never actually been shown! This will have a few chapters! Please R and R! Rated T for some swearing nothing horrendous though!
1. Chapter 1

Gill's birthday surprise

Sammy woke up, the light streaming in through the slightly ajar curtains. He looked down and watched Orla who was curled up under his arm fast asleep. He looked at the clock 5:30 perfect he had half an hour to get everything ready before his mum woke up. Today was Gill's 50th birthday and he and Orla were determined to make it special. Sammy gently nudged Orla, she stirred and then sat bolt upright.

"What is it did we oversleep?" She looked for the clock and then realised they had plenty of time, "Come on we better get up and get ready, be quiet your mum will realise, you go downstairs and start making breakfast and then I'll wrap up her present" She leant forward and gave him a kiss before pushing her fiancée out of bed. She had known Gill for six years ever since she started going out with Sammy when she was fifteen. Gill had become a surrogate mum to her after she became estranged from hers due to them not liking the fact she didn't want to go to Paris with them to live and instead at the age of sixteen moved in with Sammy and Gill. She wanted everything to be perfect so she could show Gill how grateful she was and also how much she and Sammy loved her.

Once she had wrapped the present, she pulled on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. She could hear Sammy frying something but she knew that his cooking attempts didn't always go to plan and she knew she had to go help him before he woke his mum up with the smoke alarm on her birthday.

Meanwhile upstairs Gill's alarm had just gone off, she leant over and switched it off, she then remembered what day it was, she just wanted to climb back into bed because no one probably even remembered her birthday anyway apart from her parents but just like Orla she had become distant from them after she met Dave and began working for NPIA. Gill climbed out of bed and made her way to the ensuite, she looked in the mirror and was quite shocked she had remembered to take her makeup off last night and didn't have it smudged around her face. The case MIT were working on at the moment meant she was working late and getting home around one every morning. She had barely seen Sammy and Orla at all this week. She took her dressing gown off the hook and went down to make herself coffee, she walked past Sammy and now Orla's bedroom and tried to be as quite as possible not wanting to them wake up. Finally she had reached the bottom of the stairs and she opened the door to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Sammy and Orla both shouted as they jumped out from behind the door.

"Jesus you scared the…" Gill looked around and saw the kitchen was decorated with bright pink balloons and there were beautiful flowers on the table surrounded by presents. Gill held a hand to her heart; she thought everybody had forgotten her birthday. Sammy stepped forward and hugged his mum tightly, they had been through a hell of a lot together and he wanted to make sure that he loved her more than anything in the world. Gill could feel the tears falling down her face, she was not a woman that generally cried but the emotion all became to much for her. Orla also walked forward and Gill enveloped her into a hug too. "I love you guys" She cried into her sons shoulder. When she finally let go of them both she allowed herself to be led over to the table by Orla and Sammy returned to cooking the bacon.

"Happy Birthday Gil, you didn't think we'd forgotten did you? Orla laughed as Sammy shouted over "Jesus we're not that crap you know"

"Oi language! Yeah I know I just thought you wouldn't remember" Gill couldn't take the smile off her face; she had the two people she loved the most in the world with her and she couldn't be happier. Orla reached over and presented Gill with a beautifully wrapped box.

"From me and Sammy" She leant over and kissed Gill on the cheek. Gill pulled the ribbon off and then tore off the wrapping paper she was too excited to do it slowly. She opened the box which revealed a Pandora charm bracelet with four charms on it A tiny pair of handcuffs, a little love heart, a G charm and her star sign charm which was Capricorn. Gill gasped "It's beautiful, thank you so much" her eyes began to well up with tears again. At that moment Sammy came over and placed a plate in front of her, it consisted off a smiley face made out of bacon and pancakes. Gil laughed she always used to make Sammy this whenever she had days off which was very rare. She pulled both Sammy and Orla into a big hug and then sat back down, while Sammy tired to put the bracelet on her.

"I can't do this, babe can you?" Sammy looked over at Orla who just giggled, she leant over and did the clasp up straight away. She reached over Gill's arm and kissed Sammy on the forehead, Gill pretend to be disgusted but then realised she couldn't because she loved them too much.

"Oh theres another thing mum, be ready to leave work at 1:30" Sammy just grinned at his mother.

"Sammy love you know I can't leave halfway through the day especially with the case we are doing" Gill looked away with sad eyes it seemed like Sammy had gone to such effort to make this day brilliant and now she was just ruining it typical me she though to herself.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Orla was wearing the exact same expression Sammy was.

"Mum we've cleared it with Rutterford you can leave then; he says he's more than happy to let you go considering you a personal friend of his" Gill jumped up and ran to hug her son and daughter. "God that sounds weird" Gill thought as the word daughter went ringing through her head. She'd always wanted a daughter but once Dave left she never got the chance but she really did think of Orla like that, she must remember to tell her that later.

"Now tuck in, because we know you haven't eaten much recently" Sammy knew that when his mum was working hard she just drank coffee, wine and had the odd cigarette, however he was determined to make her eat.. "Anyway Orla and I have some news" Orla moved over and sat down on Sammy's lap. Gill gasped

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Gill shrieked with excitement spreading across her face. Although Sammy and Orla were still only twenty one she quite liked the thought of her being a grandmother. However she quickly realised this was not the case when she saw the shock on both their faces.

"Hell no!" Sammy let out a sigh of relief and both Gill and Orla burst out laughing.

"Sorry got a little too over excited, so come on what is it?" Gill knew they were already engaged so she really didn't know what it was.

"Well I've passed my exams meaning I've been accepted to join MIT!" Sammy couldn't wipe the smile of his face and Orla looked so proud.

"Oh my baby boy is all grown up" For the third time already in thirty minutes Gill was crying, surely that had to be a record amount of tears in a year let alone one morning.

"I start next week, I'm taking over from Lee" Gill nearly spat out her breakfast

"What do you mean you'll be in my syndicate!" Sammy nodded and Gill let out a huge shriek. "Shit look at the time, I better go get dressed give me twenty minutes" With that she ran out of the room. Sammy and Orla just looked on and once she had left they both burst out in fits of giggles, they had never seen Gill show so much emotion.

Twenty minutes later Gill was ready to go she kissed Sammy and Orla and left. They had left her strict instructions to leave the office at 1:30pm and if she didn't they would come and get here. With that she slipped on her shoes grabbed her bag and left. When she'd unlocked the car she climbed in, threw her bag down on the passenger seat and set off. She never liked to listen to the radio but today was one of those days. She turned on Radio One and Rita Ora was playing. She had no idea who she was but the song was actually very good so she turned it up louder and danced along in her car. She didn't know how she was going to be able to leave the office without her team asking questions and she didn't want them all knowing it was her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally reached the station she unloaded her car and walked up to her office. It was really quiet too quiet infact, they'd all probably been out last night and all had awful hangovers. A smile came across Gill's lips as she knew they all be pale faced and not really wanting to be there and they probably wouldn't realise if she left early. She made her way through reception and up the stairs when she finally reached the door to Syndicate 9 she listened at the door, no it was still to quiet. She open the door and to her surprise there was no one actually in there. "That's why it seemed to quiet, none of those bloody detectives had turned up for work" she thought to herself, she knew it probably had something to do with the fact Kevin offered to buy everyone drinks at the pub last night. She walked into her office and dropped the boxes down onto the floor. She laid her bag down on her desk and hung her coat up, in the exact same order she had done for ten years now. She went to sit down and then realised there was a note on her desk.

_Down in the canteen, need to see you Janet x_

Gill immediately knew something was up, but she wasn't sure what she knew that only Janet knew it was her birthday and she wouldn't have done anything special. Gill was actually beginning to feel a little sick now. "Oh god what is something happened to one of my team" A feeling of dread washed over her, although she didn't tell them this she was fond of each and every one of them even Kevin.

Gill made her way down to the Canteen and pushed open the doors. She had to stop from the shock of what she found. There were balloons everywhere all saying 21 today! All of her team were down there and so was Julie Dodson. Suddenly Rachel and Janet came out of nowhere carrying a birthday cake that had 21 candles on it.

"Happy Birthday day to you, Happy Birthday day to you, Happy Birthday dear Gill Happy Birthday day to you!" They walked over and gave the cake to Gill indicating for her to blow the candles out. Gill decided there and then she actually loved her team.

"I don't know what to say" Gill mumbled and felt tears in her eyes, she tried to push them away but Kevin saw.

"Boss are you crying?!" Gill looked up with watery eyes and nodded she felt tears spilling down her face. Gill Murray had never cried so much in her entire life and especially not in front of people. Kevin walked over and gave her a huge hug which for once she actually returned. "Check this you lot, Godzi..I mean Boss actually likes me!" Kevin was beaming from ear to ear. Gill released her arms from around him.

"Correction Kevin your alright, but call me Godzilla one more time and I'll have you chucked off MIT" she laughed as she said this so Kevin didn't look to distraught!

"Happy Birthday you mad bitch" Julie came forward and handed her best friend of 20 years a card.

"Thanks you fat arsed bitch" Gill couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the faces on the rest of her team.

"Sorry to disappoint I gotta run I'll talk to you later" Julie waved at everyone and was off.

"Right I wanna know which one of you set this up?" She was trying to glare at them all but there was an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes.

"It was these two boss" Mitch pushed Rachel and Janet towards her. Janet was beaming at one of her best friends and Rachel had a soppy grin on her face. Gill thought of Rachel as herself when she was younger, always eager to learn and to get better. It shocked her how similar they actually were.

"Well I really don't know what to say apart from thank you" Gill hadn't stopped smiling from the minute she went downstairs this morning and she certainly wasn't going to stop now.

"It was our pleasure really" Janet gave Gill one of her indulgent smiles.

"Boss I'm really sorry but please can I have some cake?" Kevin had been eyeing up that chocolate cake for the best part of an hour. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and Lee handed Gill a knife indicating for her to cut it. She plunged the knife right through it and handed the first piece to Kevin

"There you are now can you eat it without spilling it" Gill mocked him, but Kevin didn't care the cake was too delicious.

"Christ Scotty this cake is amazing" Janet laughed.

"Oh I didn't make it Taisie and Elise did" Janet knew Gill had always had a soft spot for her girls seeing as they grew up a few years behind Sammy.

"I'll text them and say thank you this evening" Gill said as Kevin nearly choked on his piece of cake.

"Boss you know how to text?!" Kevin actually did look generally shocked.

"Yes Kevin and I text DCI Dodson all the time about you" She said it so matter of factly but Kevin thought she was joking

The team sat like that for another half an hour until they decided they had all had enough cake and should probably get back to work. They all made their way back up to the office. The case they were working on was actually proving to be very difficult indeed, Gill knew she wasn't going to be able to just vanish she would have to tell them. She came out of her office and whistled to her team.

"Oi you lot, just so you know I'm leaving at half one" Gill said and no one looked to shock.

"Anywhere nice boss?" Mitch had recently taken a keen interest in Gill especially after all that stuff with Helen Bartlett.

"My Sammy and Orla are taking me out" The whole of syndicate 9 couldn't miss that beam that spread across her face when she talked about her Sammy. "Right come on back to work" Gill exclaimed and walked back in to her office.

"Oh Godzilla's back" Kevin muttered

"Kevin I heard that" Gill shouted but she didn't seem to mind too much, she winked at Rachel and carried on. The rest of the morning was filled with endless house to house and interviews and soon enough it was time for Gill to leave.

"Right Ladies, Gents and Kevin" She winked at Kevin. "I'm off I will see you all bright and early Monday seven o'clock sharp" Gill picked up her bags and made hr way for the door. Rachel and Janet offered to help her down to the car. When the three of them had left the office and were in the carpark Rachel produced a box.

"From me and Jan" Rachel said as she handed the box to Gill. It was very similar to the one Sammy and Orla had given her earlier. She opened it and inside was another charm for her bracelet. It was a little ball encrusted with Mother of Pearls.

"Oh my god it gorgeous!" Gill really didn't have the words to explain how nice it was, she knew she was lucky to have great friends.

"It symbolises all the times you've been there for us, and you've been our rock" Janet had tears in her eyes too. Gill pulled them both into a hug.

"How did you know?" Gill couldn't understand how they knew she would already have the charm bracelet.

"Oh Sammy might have mention something" Rachel said with a wink, "Now go on be off with you and go and enjoy the rest of your day"

"I will do, thanks for this it really is gorgeous" With that Gill pulled out and began the drive home. She beeped and waved at the two women who were watching her leave. All Gill wanted to do was get home and enjoy her birthday. Now that was something she never thought she's say.

Not long after Gill pulled into her drive, she could see Orla in the bedroom window upstairs, however she couldn't see Sammy. She grabbed her stuff from the car and walked up the drive. Once she was inside she put her stuff by the door and called out.

"Kids I'm home" Sammy and Orla both came running down the stairs.

"Hiya you ready to go?" Sammy grabbed his keys and pulled his mother out of the house closely followed by Orla.

"What where are we going?" Gill really didn't know what she had done to deserve this much special treatment, if she was honest she hadn't been that great of a mother to Sammy when he was young.

"You'll see" Orla said as she climbed into the back seat. Sammy drove until they reached a small restaurant away from the centre of Manchester. They pulled up and Gill instantly remembered where she was.

"Sammy isn't this the place I too you after you got you're A-level results?" Gill would never forget that day and she had never been so proud.

"Yep now come on otherwise we'll miss our table" He grabbed his mum's and Orla and walked in. The three of them were seated in the table nearest the window and Sammy hadn't seen his mum so relaxed in such a long time.

"Sammy kid I really don't know what I've done to deserve this, I mean lets be honest, I haven't really been around to look after you much?" Gill felt another pang of guilt like the one she used to get every morning when she left Sammy.

"Mum I'm not having this, You have done so much for me and Orla, we couldn't have done anything without you and I'm so grateful that I had you when dad left" Sammy took his mother's hand across the table. Gill eyes were filling with tears, she didn't know how she had raised such an amazing son, who clearly didn't take after his father.

"I love you guys do you know that?" She squeezed Sammy's hand and then remembered what she needed to say to Orla. "Orla I wanted to….oh what….Jesus what I'm" Gill hadn't felt this nervous since Helen Barlett had kidnapped her. Orla wasn't really to sure what was going on.

"Yes Gill?"

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it" Gill took a deep breath

"Yes that might be best mum" Sammy added sarcastically.

"Well ever since you moved in with us few years ago, you've made me realise how much I actually love you, when you went through everything with your family I saw how strong you were and if you are the mother of any of my grandchildren I will be overjoyed, your family don't deserve the respect you give them, and these few years you've become like a daughter to me" Gill said it all so quickly she didn't breathe once, she looked at Orla face to gage a reaction. Orla now had tears pouring down her face. She looked up and gave Gill a huge smile.

"You've become like a mother to me and I wanted to ask you, would it be alright if I called you mum?" Gill let out a little squeal she finally had a daughter.

"I'd love nothing more" Gill leant over and gave her a hug.

The rest of the meal passed nicely and soon enough they had finished, paid and were leaving. Gill really couldn't believe what a good birthday she was having. Finally they were home. Sammy and Orla had one last surprise for Gill.

"Mum we are going out tonight" Gill's face fell a little; she didn't want them to go

"Oh ok" Orla could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh God Gill we're not leaving you, Chris is coming round! He wanted to cook for you, so we said we'd get out the house" Gill face lit up

"He's coming round tonight? He told me he was in Bristol" Gill hadn't seen him for a few weeks and was literally giddy with excitement.

"Yeah he's coming round at six so we'll go now, give you sometime to get ready" Sammy pulled on his coat and Orla grabbed her back.

"We'll be back late so don't wait up although I doubt you will" Orla winked at Gill

"Go on you cheeky cow" Gill laughed and closed the door behind them. She ran up to the bathroom and turned the taps on, she then filled it will a new bubble bath Kevin had given her that morning. Once she was satisfied the bath was going ok she walked out of her bathroom and walked towards the wardrobe. She pulled out loads of different things but nothing seemed right then she remembered something Orla had said " Red is the sexiest colour a woman can wear" Orla should know seeing as she was studying fashion. Gill hurried went through the wardrobe again until at the back she found a small red tight dress that she used to wear. She held it up against the light, it seemed fine just a little short. Gill looked at the clock 5:03 right that meant she had less than an hour. She laid the dress down onto the bed and headed for the bath room. The heat from the bath had steamed up the bathroom mirrors and the bubbles were nearly flowing over the top. She removed her clothes and climbed in, at first the heat seared her skin but then she adjusted to it and found it quite enjoyable. She never usually had enough time for a bath, she just jumped in the shower, but this was actually quite enjoyable. She reached over and grabbed the scrub from the side and began to cover herself in it. She stayed in the bath for another twenty minutes until she thought she might faint from the heat so she climbed out and pulled a fluffy towel around her, and then she padded back to her bedroom. She looked at the dress on her bed, it was quite short should she really wear it "Sod it" she thought and pulled on the dress. She looked in the mirror, Orla was right red was a sexy colour. She glanced at the clock again 5:43. "Crap" she thought she didn't have long to do her makeup, she moved over to her dressing table. She sat down and stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her luck with Chris, he made her feel so special and loved. Whenever he came near she felt this giddy teenage crush feeling which after Dave left she never thought she'd get back but Chris changed her opinion on men. Soon enough she was ready, she squirted some perfume onto her wrists and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and got two wine glasses down. The oven clock read 18:00 she took a deep breath and went to sit down on the sofa's. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Gill felt her heart begin to race she got closer to the door. She could see Chris through the frosted glass that covered the door. Her heart was beating so fast, she quickly checked herself in the mirror and saw she was wearing a huge grin on her face that wasn't leaving anytime soon. Gill opened the door and Chris was standing there with a beautiful bunch of white flowers and a bottle of champagne.

"Happy Birthday Love, you look lovely" The butterflies in Gill's stomach returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Gill moved out of the way and allowed him to come in. She shut the door behind him and followed him through to the kitchen. He laid down the flowers and champagne and turned back round to face her. Suddenly Gill ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much" She breathed into his hair, she felt his strong arms curl around her.

"I've missed you too" Chris whispered into her ear. He walked over and placed her on the kitchen worktop. Gill leant back on the cupboard and watched as Chris made his way around her kitchen.

"I've just got to go to the car and get the bags, won't be a mo" He picked up his car keys and went to the front door. Not long after he returned with several shopping bags. He put them on the floor and pulled out an apron that read "Snog the sexy chef" Gill couldn't help but laugh when he turned around. She jumped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his back kissing his neck.

"Now what about this snog then?" Gill giggled as Chris turned around so her arms were around his neck, Gill leant in and kissed him passionately.

"Now come on, I've got to prepare dinner and I can't be held up by you!" A wicked grin was spreading across Gill's face, but instead she decided to wait until later, she walked back over to the worktop and pulled herself on. Chris was emptying the shopping bags and reaching down the saucepan from the top of the cupboard.

"So then chef, what are we eating tonight" Gill didn't really care about the food, she was just looking forward to spending the evening with him.

"Well my lady, I was thinking Thai curry, how does that sound?"

"Lovely" Gill leant back and let Chris do everything; she didn't mind once in a while being treated like a lady. It soon became clear to Gill that Chris was actually a very good cook, but he wasn't nearly as messy as she was, so she decided to have some fun. She pulled a spoon out of the draw, dipped it into the sauce and flicked it at Chris. He soon realised what she'd done when he received a splatter of Thai curry sauce on his shirt.

"You're going to pay for that" Chris had a devilish twinkle in his eye, he picked up another spoon and flicked sauce straight back at Gill, who didn't realise what he was going to do until curry sauce went down her chest. Gill let out a throaty giggle as Chris came closer towards her, suddenly he came up behind her and was tickling her sides.

"Chris..sto…pp" Gill couldn't get her words out because she could barely breathe from laughing.

"Whats that? You want me to tickle you more?" Chris was enjoying having Gill collapsing into him.

"Please….stop" Gill had tears of laughter rolling down her face. She managed to wrestle away from him and ran to the other side of the room.

"All right fine, but this is just the beginning" Chris winked at Gill.

Soon enough dinner was ready, Chris had sent Gill into the lounge while he prepared the finishing touches. Finally he appeared in the doorway to the lounge.

"You ready?" Chris held out his hand and pulled Gill up from the sofa. He led her into the dining room which he had lovingly decorated with candles and paper love hearts. Gill was never really the romantic type, but this was just beautiful.

"Chris, you did all this for me?" Gill allowed herself to be led towards the table, which was also covered in paper hearts. Chris pulled out Gill's chair and went to get their plates. He placed them down and then poured her a glass of wine. He then went and sat down opposite her.

"Dig in!" Gill picked up her cutlery and sampled Chris's cooking.

"Mmm, this is actually rather good"

"I try, Happy Birthday Love" Chris raised his glass to her.

"Thank you for doing all this" Gill once again had tears forming in her eyes. Since Dave left no one had ever made her feel as special as Chris did.

"Gill, I love you" Chris was looking deep into her eyes, normally Gill would have call him something but she really did love him.

"I love you too" She leant across the table and kissed him.

The rest of the dinner passed and it went from strength to strength, however Gill noticed Chris was becoming very jumpy and she honestly didn't know why. Gill excused herself to go to the toilet. She locked her self in there and stared at herself in the mirror, maybe he was having doubts about their relationship, what if he was going to leave her? Gill suddenly felt rather sick. Deciding she'd just have to face it she unlocked the door and walked back into the dining room. However she wasn't expecting what she saw when she returned. Chris was down on one knee holding a white box. Gill was astounded, she walked over to him and he took her hands in his.

"Gill Murray, I love you, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Chris had tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course I will you silly bugger!" Chris took out the ring and placed it on Gill's finger. "Oh it's beautiful!" Gill held out her hand, admiring the new diamond ring. Chris pulled her closer and kissed her so passionately they fell over onto the floor.

"My fiancée" He whispered into her ear.

"Mrs Latham, It has a certain ring to it!" Gill couldn't take the huge grin off her face. After everything she'd been through she was finally getting her happy ending. Chris stood up and then picked Gill up and carried her into the lounge. He sat down and Gill laid down next too him.

"What film?" Chris was flicking through the channels.

"Oh I don't really want to watch a film, if you know what I mean" Gill got up onto her knees and started kissing his neck.

"Oh I see" Chris said as he began to pull Gill's dress off. Gill was trailing kisses down his stomach as she undid all the buttons on his shirt, she couldn't get the last one undone so just ripped it and tossed it across the floor.

"Not here….. Samm….Orla" Gill moaned a little as Chris stroked the inside of her leg.

"Upstairs then" He grabbed her around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He kicked the door open and dropped Gill who was just wearing her underwear onto the bed. Gill sat up and began to rip of his trousers, she couldn't do it fast enough.

"Get those bloody things off now!" She moaned in his ear. Chris readily agreed and pulled them off. Now just in his boxers he pushed her back down and climbed on top of her. Their mouths connected and sparks flew between them. Gill felt her whole body shaking with pleasure, she then climbed on top of Chris and began to leave kisses running down his body. Chris unhooked her bra and chucked it onto the floor. They carried on like this until they both collapsed next to each other. Gill had never felt so happy when she was wrapped in Chris's arms. Chris had fallen asleep straight away, she couldn't blame him, and he had driven back from Bristol to be with her. Gill looked at the clock 02:23, Gill thought she should probably sleep, but then she heard a key turn in the door. Sammy and Orla were home.

"_Shit, our clothes are trailed up the stairs and hanging off things in the lounge!"_ She could hear Orla giggling downstairs, she had probably realised, and she prayed Orla would hide them before Sammy saw. She heard Sammy coming up the stairs closely followed by Orla who was still laughing, however Sammy hadn't seemed to catch on yet. Gill could hear their conversation.

"Babe what are you laughing at?" Sammy asked

"Nothing I'm fine, I'll meet you in bed just gunna get something" Gill heard Sammy walk into their room, she could hear Orla's footsteps walking along the landing towards her own room. Suddenly the door creaked open and a hand reached round and dropped a pile of clothes onto the floor.

"Night" Orla whispered and quietly closed the door. Gil heard Orla's footsteps go back across the landing and into her room she shared with Sammy. Gill breathed a sigh of relief, at least it was Orla and not Sammy. Gill thought back to the first time she had come home and found Sammy and Orla's clothes all over the kitchen floor. She collected them all and left them outside the door with a note saying _Gone to Julie's for the evening, I'll stay there so I don't come home to this again! Love you , mum x_ She'd never let them live that one down, she just hoped Orla wasn't going to say anything, but she had a sneaky feeling she wouldn't. Gill lifted her hand up and admired her newest piece of jewellery, she really didn't know what she had done to deserve him. Chris was different to Dave, yes he cared about his job, but Gill knew he would never be unfaithful and would always love her, she turned back to face Chris she was laying in his arms her head rising and falling every time his chest did. She snuggled down under the duvet and drifted off to sleep. It really had been the best birthday.

What do you guys think?! Should I do one more chapter to round it off in the morning after or leave it at that? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks guys!


End file.
